


Heat

by ficlicious, silvershadowkit



Series: To Have and to Hold [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Tony Stark, Consent Is Vital to the Authors, Consent is Sexy, Domestic Avengers, Emails From Coulson, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Everyone is Part of the Pack, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fuck Or Die, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Orgy, Pack Dynamics, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Queen Shifters Are Scary, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficlicious/pseuds/ficlicious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvershadowkit/pseuds/silvershadowkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson's going quietly mad trying to schedule the Avengers Pack for necessary time together. They're a large community, and trying to get schedules to play nicely with a pack this strong-willed is enough to drive any mild-mannered man into homicidal rage. But he finally puts his foot down and forces the schedules to behave, and it's a perfect afternoon of pack and community bonding with food, music, and general merriment. </p><p>This is why the Avengers can't have nice things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice that this is the second installment of the universe, and there are a whole bunch more characters here than I currently have active in the first chapter. And the reason for that is simple. 
> 
> The porn sprouted in dark and twisty corners of my dark and twisty mind, and simply wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Originally, this was going to sit in holding until we progressed far enough along to logically include it, but after discussion, silvershadowkit and I decided to go ahead and post it as an in-the-future #2 in the series. 
> 
> If this ruins the first fic for any of you, you may wish to stop now. There are only minor plot points really described, but for those of you who like to watch a story unfold in linear time, it's probably best to stop, as the pack has about half of its destined members here, and there are definitely spoilers for Bucky Barnes ahead. 
> 
> Whenever you decide to read this fic, please enjoy. And kudos to silvershadowkit, Medie, Bragi151 and lunamax1214, my usual suspects of enablers and cheerleaders, for the feedback and conspiratorialness and the plot bunnies. 
> 
> Also, there are worldbuilding spoilers in the end notes. 
> 
> On with the fic!

_from:_ _Phil Coulson <philipjcoulson@avengers.si.com>_ __  
_to:_ _Avengers Pack_ __  
_date:_ _Wed, Jun 14, 2017 at 10:12 AM_ _  
___subject:  Pack Get-Together

_ Last night was a wash. I’m scheduling another meal for Friday night at 7pm. Toni’s approved this. Please be there. This is important.  _

_ \- Phil _

_from:_ _Phil Coulson <philipjcoulson@avengers.si.com>_ __  
_to:_ _Avengers Pack_ __  
_date:_ _Fri, Jun 16, 2017 at 11:31 AM_ _  
___subject:  Re: Pack Get-Together

_ Friendly reminder that the pack dinner is at 7pm. Please be there. This is important.  _

_ \- Phil _

_from:_ _Phil Coulson <philipjcoulson@avengers.si.com>_ __  
_to:_ _Avengers_ __  
_date:_ _Sat, Jun 17, 2017 at 8:02 AM_ _  
___subject:  Re: Re: Pack Get-Together

_ Okay. Folks, this is a very large pack, and it’s rare that we can get together as we need to in order to keep our community bonds strong and healthy. If you could try to make an effort to participate one night a week, it’d be really appreciated.  _

_ \- Phil _

_from:_ _Toni Stark <thequeen@avengers.si.com>_ __  
_to:_ _James Rhodes <warmachinerox@avengers.si.com> ___  
_date:_ _Sun, Jun 18, 2017 at 12:47 PM_ _  
___subject:  Fwd: Re: Re: Pack Get-Together

 _Huggy Bear, I told you that goddamn X in your email address would get you in trouble. Phil’s been sending his memos to_[ _warmachinerocks@avengers.si.com_](mailto:warmachinerocks@avengers.si.com) _and apparently not noticing when they bounce. Could you drop him a line to let him know? - T_ _  
_ Message Truncated

 _from:_ _James Rhodes <warmachinerox@avengers.si.com>_ __  
_to:_ _Phil Coulson <philipjcoulson@avengers.si.com> ___  
_date:_ _Sun, Jun 18, 2017 at 5:51 PM_ _  
___subject:  Fwd: Fwd: Re: Re: Pack Get-Together

_ Dude, I’m not even on the mailing list. This is literally the first I’ve heard of pack night. I think you have my email address wrong. _

_Rhodey_ _  
_ Message Truncated

 _from:_ _Phil Coulson <philipjcoulson@avengers.si.com>_ __  
_to:_ _Toni Stark <_[ _thequeen@avengers.si.com_](mailto:thequeen@avengers.si.com) _> , Clint Barton <_[ _hawkeye@avengers.si.com_](mailto:hawkeye@avengers.si.com) _> , Natasha Romanoff <_[ _blackwidow@avengers.si.com_](mailto:blackwidow@avengers.si.com) _> , James Barnes <jamesbbarnes_[ _@avengers.si.com_](mailto:bucky@avengers.si.com) _> , Steve Rogers <stevengrogers_[ _@avengers.si.com_](mailto:captainamerica@avengers.si.com) _> , Sam Wilson <_[ _cawcawmfer@avengers.si.com_](mailto:cawcawmfer@avengers.si.com) _> , James Rhodes <_[ _warmachinerox@avengers.si.com_](mailto:warmachinerox@avengers.si.com) _>   & 13 others (...)_ __  
_date:_ _Monday, Jun 19, 2017 at 9:20 AM_ _  
___subject:  Pack Gathering

_ It’s come to my attention that some of you may not have been receiving my emails regarding pack bonding activities. I’ve double-checked each of your emails and typed them in manually, to ensure you get this message.  _

_ Once again, I’m scheduling pack activities, which I’m begging you to please attend. As pleasant as the dinners Helen, Pepper, Bruce and I invariably end up sharing, this pack is larger than four, and  _ **_this is important for pack unity._ **

_ Sunday. Pack-home. You. Be there. 12pm. Please. _

_ \- Phil _

_ \-------- _

_from:_ _Phil Coulson <philipjcoulson@avengers.si.com>_ __  
_to:_ _Avengers Pack_ __  
_date:_ _Wed, Jul 5, 2017 at 1:00 PM_ _  
___subject:  Sunday Activities - Pack Barbecue

_ Avengers Packmates, _

_ I have wrestled with your schedules for nearly three weeks and have tried on twelve separate occasions to block time for pack-related meals and socialization. Your schedules refuse to comply with each other. The solution is clear: your schedules will change. _

_ Effective immediately, every Avenger is requested to be present at the pack-home every Sunday from 10:00am to midnight for pack-bonding activities. After careful analysis, this is the time block with the least overall disruption, and the appropriate time period on each of your calendars has been locked out by JARVIS. Acceptable absences will require permission from the Heart of the Pack, either of her Primes, the Soul of the Pack, or his Prime.  _

_ Affected pack mates, your protests have been lodged.Here are a list of recommended solutions for your concerns: _

 

  * __Steve: I understand that the light on the west corner is perfect for painting between the hours of 2-4pm this time of the year. You are aware, I believe, that the light will also be outside, and unless I'm mistaken, your easel is portable. Also, you cannot give yourself permission to leave. It doesn’t work like that.__


  * _Bruce: There are plenty of plants outside for you to prune. Bring your shears with you. The hedges along the drive could use some work._


  * _Clint: If I’m not letting Steve give himself permission to leave, you don’t get it either._


  * _Toni: I understand your projects are important, but you do not need to oversee every step. I checked with JARVIS, and he’s more than qualified to run the stage of the armor overhaul you have scheduled for Sunday. Since he already does it._


  * _Wanda: You can cook for the pack outside just as easily as you can cook for them inside. Thank you for offering._



 

_ Thank you for your understanding in this matter. I look forward to seeing you on Sunday at 10am sharp. It’s gonna be fun.  _

_ Sincerely, _ __  
_ Philip J. Coulson _ __  
_ Pack Co-Ordinator, Avengers Pack-Home _ _  
_ __ Under the Authority of the Queen, Toni Stark 

_from:_ _Toni Stark <thequeen@avengers.si.com>_ __  
_to:_ _Phil Coulson <philipjcoulson@avengers.si.com>_ __  
_date:_ _Wed, Jul 5, 2017 at 1:23 PM_ _  
___subject:  Re: Sunday Activities - Pack Barbecue

_ I’d like to register a formal complaint about you name-dropping me to enforce your will while also ordering me under my own authority to attend a BBQ I already said I’d attend. - T _

_from:_ _Phil Coulson <philipjcoulson@avengers.si.com>_ __  
_to:_ _Toni Stark <thequeen@avengers.si.com>_ __  
_date:_ _Wed, Jul 5, 2017 at 1:45 PM_ _  
___subject:  Re: Re: Sunday Activities - Pack Barbecue

_ Of course, boss. I’ve attached the appropriate form to this email. If you could fill it out and have it back to me ASAP, I’ll address your concerns with all due haste.  _

_ \- Phil _

_ attachment: Form 2014(b) - Registration of Queen’s Formal Complaint.pdf   _ _  
_ _ Download _ _ |  _ _ Open _ _ |  _ _ Quick Look _

**oOoOoOo**

“Phil looks pleased with himself,” Clint says, reaching up and tugging Toni down by the belt loop. She lands with an  _ oof  _ in his lap and he adjusts her until she’s straddling his legs. He settles against the tree trunk more comfortably and threads his fingers under her hair, rubbing at the back of her neck. 

She makes a muffled, pleased noise and collapses into his chest, and he obliges by working his fingers down her spine, digging at knots on either side. “He's earned it,” she says, and can't resist nipping the faint scar of her teeth under his jaw, smiles smugly when he goes hard between her legs and grunts. “I thought he'd go apoplectic before he finally managed to get us all together.”

“There’ll probably be a form for it later. But enough about Phil.” Clint's breath is hot at the side of her neck, and he repays her favor in kind by gently biting the scar he'd left on her right scent gland. 

A frisson of arousal spikes through her, and she rolls her hips with a playful growl. “You're the one who thought he was an appropriate pickup line.”

Clint growls back and his hands clamp on her hips, holding her in place as he grinds up into her. “I will bite you again,” he says, narrow-eyed, and proceeds to do just that in response to Toni's look of mock-horror.

“Are we biting?” Natasha’s voice is pleasant and piqued behind and slightly above her. “I could bite.”

“We are,” Clint says around a mouth full of Toni’s throat, and takes a hand off Toni’s hip to hold it out to Natasha. Toni moans softly and readjusts her shoulders and head, exposing what has become Natasha's side of her throat in clear invitation. 

She slides behind Toni, snugging up against Toni’s ass and flush to her back. Her hands curve around Toni’s sides to cup her breasts. Toni hisses in a breath, arching back against her as Natasha slides her hands under Toni’s shirt and rolls her nipples between her thumbs and fingers. “I love those sounds,” Natasha purrs, and scrapes her teeth into her scar, riding with Toni as she twitches and shudders. 

Clint makes an appreciative noise, smoothing his hands over Toni’s hips and pushing up into her as she grinds down. “I love ‘em too,” he rumbles, and pushes the hem of Toni’s shirt up. “You should take your clothes off, sweetheart. I wanna see your skin.”

Toni raises her arms to let Natasha strip her shirt off, and watches Clint’s eyes darken, watches him bite his lip to smother a groan. “I thought you weren’t one for public nudity,” she says, low and husky, and tips her head back into Natasha’s shoulders as she returns to playing with Toni’s breasts. 

“It’s the pack-home, s’not public,” Clint replies lazily, and bends his head to lick between Natasha’s fingers and tongue Toni’s left nipple. Natasha lifts up enough to fasten her mouth over Toni’s, swallowing her moans. Toni lifts one hand from Clint's shoulders to wrap it backwards around Natasha's head, and opens her mouth greedily. All she can smell are her consorts, happy and needy and horny, and if she could, she would wrap herself in the scent like a blanket.

“I love you both,” she breathes against Natasha's lips, feels Natasha go loose and pliant, feels Clint suck in a shuddering breath against her breast and his arms tighten around her waist.

Natasha's eyes are shining as she strokes her knuckles lightly over Toni's cheek. “I love you both too,” she says and her smile is the biggest and brightest Toni's ever seen on her face. 

“You two will be the death of me, but I love you too,” Clint groans, and makes quick work of the button of Toni's jeans, sliding his hand flat against her stomach and working his way down. Natasha pushes at the loosened waistband to slide them over her hips. She can’t get them down far, because Toni’s still across Clint’s lap, but it’s enough for Clint to slip his hand in and get a thumb on her clit. 

“Oh fuck,” she moans, lifting her hips and falling forward, smothering Clint’s face in her chest, but he doesn’t seem to mind, since his teeth close on her right nipple almost immediately, and his free hand rises to grab her left, tweaking and rolling it in time with the pull of his mouth. Her palms slap onto the tree trunk, and she whines, high and long, when Natasha’s hand slides down her ass and sinks two fingers into her wet, slick pussy from behind, curling exactly how Toni likes it to stroke over her g-spot.

“Na-ta-sha,” she stutters, eyes sliding closed and pushing her ass back against Natasha's forearm. She feels Natasha's smile curve against her shoulder, and jerks violently with a cry of pure pleasure when Natasha's thumb nudges at her ass, circling around the tight opening softly.

“Yes,  _ solnishko _ ?” Natasha says smugly, and pulls her hand back long enough to spread Toni’s own wetness backwards, then pushes her thumb teasingly in, a hair’s depth.  

Toni turns a dire look over her shoulder, panting harshly and feeling the pre-heat hormones trigger a fog of pleasure that rolls through her head, clouding everything that isn’t her mates, her consorts, her beloved. “When I come,” she promises, low and resonant, and Natasha’s eyes darken and shine gold, and Clint moans, half-wrecked already beneath her, “I’m gonna pin you to this tree and eat you until you’re howling while Clint fingers you just... _ fuck, ohh…  _ just like you’re fingering me right now.”

Natasha growls something in Russian, dark and vicious, and surges forward to kiss Toni, hard and wet and sharp. “As long as you’re fucking yourself on Clint’s cock,” Natasha rumbles, and they both turn to look down at their third. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Clint wheezes, and gets his hand lower down, twists it at what has to be an uncomfortable angle, and slides two fingers into Toni to work in tandem with Natasha’s, and Toni hitches and howls at the stretch, the fullness. “Hell yes. Fine with me.”

Toni throws back her head against Natasha, a hand tight in Clint’s hair, the other clutching the back of Natasha’s head, and lets the scent of them, the endless washes of sensation, roll her under. 

**_Toni._ **

She snarls, half-lost to mating haze, and snaps her gaze around to see who she’s going to eviscerate for interrupting her. It’s Phil, in wolf form and practically crawling towards her on his belly, as low as he can get without digging a hole for himself. She closes her lips over her teeth with effort, and hears low snarling to either side of her, sees the gleam of wolf-eyes in partially-shifted faces.

“ _ What _ , Phil?” she snaps, panting because neither Clint nor Natasha have stopped, are in fact stroking and rubbing faster with possessive growls, and the heavy pressure of imminent orgasm is starting to build in her belly. “Fuck,” she moans, dropping her head low. Natasha’s got her arm snaked around Toni’s hip, has worked Clint’s cock out of his pants, and is stroking him with the same rhythm their fingers are sliding in and out of Toni. The sight’s almost enough to do her in, and her hips jerk spasmodically. 

**_Forgive me, my Heart,_ ** Phil says, and the panic in his thoughts slaps the closing fog away from her brain again,  **_but the Soul is in distress._ **

“What?” she asks, blinking at him. “English, Phil,” she says, and though it nearly kills her to do it, she pulls away from her Primes, and her libido screeches at her that she’s  _ so close, just a few more minutes _ . Both Clint and Natasha whine, confused and distraught, and she lays a calming hand on each of their shoulders, brushes her fingers against her marks on them, tries not to tremble with denied orgasm as she’s doing so. Thankfully, they’re both in control enough to respond, and she can almost taste the mating-fog clearing from their minds. 

“What?” Clint echoes, hoarse and raspy, and gets his cock tucked back into his pants. Natasha clears her throat, and tugs Toni's jeans back up over her hips, zipping but not buttoning them, before she starts finger-combing Toni’s hair into some semblance of order again.

Phil shifts back to human, crouched naked in front of the three of them, eyeing them warily, as though he’s expecting them to attack. “I’m sorry, boss,” he says. “But I wouldn’t interrupt if it wasn’t important.”

“Speak.” Natasha’s voice is decidedly less calm than Toni’s or Clint’s, and Toni strokes a hand down Natasha’s spine, trying to ease the tension thrumming and jumping in her muscles. 

Phil’s throat works, and his eyes are as worried as they ever get. “Something’s wrong with Bucky. I think he’s going into heat.”

“ _ What?”  _ Toni's moving the instant the word bursts out of her, barebreasted but not stopping to so much as pick up her bra from the grass. “Fucking fuckity fuck,” she growls, finally noticing that the areas where the other Avengers had been lounging or reading or talking are strangely vacant. 

“You said it,” Clint says, almost hopping as he zips up while moving with her, and only Natasha’s steadying hand keeps him from falling or injuring himself.

Phil falls into step beside Toni as she casts her senses wide, searching for her Soul. There’s tension in the air, the smell of challenge and blood, growling and snapping and yelping. “He was fine twenty minutes ago,” Phil’s saying, trotting quickly to her long-legged strides. “Then he got pale and shaky, started taking off his shirt, and Steve nearly bit my hand off when I tried to touch his shoulder to check on him.”

“Should he be going into heat, though?” Natasha frowns as she trots beside Phil. “Neither Toni nor Bucky are on the schedule for expected heat-days. I thought queens could control it.”

“We still don’t know what Hydra did to him,” Clint says, and sounds almost normal again, though his voice still has an edgy rasp in it. “And we don’t know what’s normal for queens anyway. We only have Toni to compare, and she’s got amazing self-control, but…”

“...there’s no way to know if it’s because it’s natural to a queen, or because Toni had to learn how or risk execution,” Phil says, nodding. “We thought of that.”

“And since Toni is  _ right here _ , she’ll tell you. I learned to fine-tune my control over it, but it’s some control is instinctive. ” Toni orients abruptly as a yowling bellow of rage echoes across the lawn. “Well,  _ fuck _ . There’s the Other Guy.” And she starts  _ running _ , vaulting over tables, blankets, discarded sports equipment and abandoned plates of food without breaking her stride, Clint and Natasha tireless and keeping pace to either side of her. 

There’s a loose gaggle of wolf-form, human-form and half-shifted packmates milling around, pushing and snarling and lunging at each other, where Bucky’d been playing guitar. The instrument is discarded to the side, tipped onto its fretboard against a tree. Bucky himself is on his hands and knees, shirtless, hunched over with sweat beading his forehead and low, pained moans rolling out of his throat. Sam, Steve and Peggy, all in wolf form with raised hackles and bared fangs, are standing between him and the shifted Hulk, a massively muscled direwolf with maddened green eyes and yellow fangs.

Toni stops dead, sucks in a deep breath, and holds out her hands to stop Clint and Natasha from moving forward. Puffing with the effort of keeping up, Phil stumbles to a stop behind them. Natasha swears violently in Russian, and Clint just lets go a heartfelt, “ _ Fuck.”  _

“This is bad,” Phil says breathlessly. “This is very bad.”

“Stay here,” Toni snaps, and it’s the unconscious command of a queen. “I got this.”

She darts forward just as Steve takes the Hulk’s lunge across his flank, biting into the Hulk’s muzzle deep enough to draw blood. The Hulk whimpers and whines and reels backwards, pawing at his muzzle in confusion. It’s just enough opening for Toni to slide in to stand right in front of the Hulk, throw her shoulders back, and bark,  _ “ENOUGH.”  _

The command rolls out like a wave of thunder, crackling with all the authority Toni can muster in a heartbeat. The Hulk, halfway preparing to lunge again, abruptly sinks onto his haunches to abort his forward movement, and goes to his belly, whining in apology with his paws over his nose. The other Avengers behind him stagger and reel as the command hits them, and Toni watches them all carefully as awareness and control flood back into their eyes. 

The Hulk ripples and shifts, shrinks and becomes a very naked, very confused Bruce, who squints up at Toni from the grass. “What..?” he asks faintly. 

“S’okay, Bruciebear,” she says soothingly, still eyeing the bewildered pack behind him, and bends to run her fingers gently through his hair. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Just… Do me a favor, okay, big guy?” 

He squints some more, with the other eye this time. “Toni? I… okay. What?” 

“Go,” she says. “Right now. Get up and get in your iso room, tell JARVIS to lock it down. I’ll explain later.”

“I...okay.” He nods like a man with a hangover, starts picking himself up. “Okay.”

“Toni,” Bucky gasps from behind her, low and in pain, and a wave of heat slams into her from behind. She spins on a heel, takes one good look at Bucky, clutching his midsection, shaking and sweating and golden-eyed, and makes a beeline over to him, skidding to a stop on her knees in front of him.

His expression is a heartbreaking mix of terrified and miserable, and the pre-heat hormones around him are thick and cloying. “Toni,” he says, wide-eyed and wildly rolling, on the verge of hyperventilating. “I can’t… I don’t…”

She wraps a hand around the back of his neck, presses her forehead into his, practically wills him to meet her gaze. “Look at me,” she says urgently. “Look at me, Bucky!” He raises his eyes to her, and she smiles reassuringly when their gazes meet, and she reaches for him through the pack bond, Heart to Soul. Tries to show him, remind him, of the techniques for control. “We’ll get you through this,” she promises. “We’ll get through this. Just… just look at me.”

The rest of the world falls away around them. She doesn’t even know what she’s saying anymore, just keeps murmuring things to Bucky and pushing at him through the pack bond, trying to lend him her control to compensate for his lack. Bucky’s shaking and shivering slowly begins to subside, and there’s a palpable shift in the air, clearing the intoxicating scents as the breeze sweeps through. “What are you doing?” he whispers, and his eyes are still wide, but the golden sheen is fading. “You’re… how are you controlling it for me?”

Toni blinks, because she didn’t know she’d been doing that at all. “I don’t know,” she says quietly. “I thought that was you.”

Bucky shakes his head slowly, rocking against her forehead where they’re still pressed together. “It’s you,” he says, wondrous and soft. “I can feel it, and it’s like it’s me, but it’s you.” 

“Whatever works, right?” She tries to smile, but a fist made of magma punches her in the gut then, and she gasps aloud, lurching into a hunch. “Oh shit,” she says, and panic flutters at her throat. She knows the signs of heat, not pre-heat, not mating-fog, but actual fuck-or-die  _ heat  _ as well as any omega. She squeezes her eyes shut, feels beads of sweat pop onto her forehead, feels the tremble start up fresh in her limbs. 

Oh,  _ fuckbiscuits.  _

“Toni?” Bucky whispers, and cups her chin. “Toni, are you okay?”

“Fine,” she gets out, manages to sound semi-normal about it, and gives him a tight, white-lipped smile. “I’m not going to be able to hold this long. We need to get you to an isolation room with your court before I lose it.” With humongous effort, she raises her head, keeping a hand on Bucky’s cheek, and glares at the still-gathered Avengers. “Whoever is not Steve, Sam or Peggy,  _ get the fuck out of the area, now.” _

She doesn’t watch them scatter, barely hears Phil and Pepper, the most sensible of her pack, shooing the more confused or reluctant away. She’s too busy trying to pretend that there isn’t hot, scorching fire roiling through her veins at the sight of Steve, who sheepishly shifts back to his mouthwatering and muscly human body to assist in the dispersal. 

_ Keep control, Stark. You got this. You got this. You can do this.  _ “C’mon, Snickerdoodle,” she says lightly, heaves herself to her feet and glares at Sam and Peggy, the two remaining wolves until they, too, shift back to help her with Bucky. 

“Come, darling,” Peggy says soothingly, slipping under Bucky’s left arm as Toni goes under his right. Toni desperately tries not to linger on Peggy’s magnificent breasts as they sway and bob, tries not to picture her on her back and writhing under Toni’s mouth. Fails spectacularly and shudders faintly. “Let’s get somewhere safe, hmm?”

“Yeah,” Bucky croaks. “That sounds real fuckin’ good right now.”

Sam gives Toni a knowing look, the look of an omega who knows heat when they see it, as they stagger across the grounds towards the outbuilding that serves as the pack’s isolation rooms. His forehead is creased with concern, and Toni eyes him in silent warning, can’t help but rake her gaze over his lean, toned body with interest. Yanks her head in the opposite direction abruptly. In the corner of her eye, she sees him shake his head minutely, and his lips thin. 

_ Not mine. Not mine. Not mine.  _

Every step is agonizing, and the hundred or so yards between the clearing and the isolation rooms feel like a million. Sweat rolls down Toni’s body, drips off her to spatter on the grass, and she bites the inside of her cheek hard to keep from moaning loud and wanton, tastes blood on her tongue. 

Keeping control of one heat is hard enough. Keeping control of two at the same time is damn near fucking impossible. But she has to do it. She  _ has  _ to. The Avengers pack-home is a sanctuary for shifters looking to escape from exactly this sort of shit, where free will doesn’t matter and choice is taken away. She will  _ not  _ let the Avengers turn into what they’re all here to avoid becoming. 

She takes one step with lava screaming through her. Grits her teeth, forces her foot forward into another. It’s damn near fucking impossible, but she’s doing it anyway. 

Steve catches back up to them when they’re nearly at the doors. “Everyone’s clear,” he says, shifting out of wolf mid-stride with a casual grace most shifters can’t dream of matching. Toni eyes him like a side of beef, feels a flood of slick heat trickle down her thighs. She squeezes her eyes shut again, shutting out the too-tempting sight of Bucky’s court. 

Bucky gasps, moans, bends nearly double, and drags Toni and Peggy down with him. Sam barks a warning, but it’s too late, because Steve reaches instinctively to catch them both, and jerks back, wide-eyed, when Toni can’t stop a harsh, guttural moan of pure  _ need  _ from rolling out of her throat at the touch of his hand.

“Jesus,” Steve breathes. “You’re burning up.”

Bucky seizes her by the back of the head, presses his forehead against her cheek. “Toni,” he says, harsh and low, and Toni stares into his eyes, sees a fever-bright green-gold reflected in his pupils, distantly recognizes it as hers. “Toni, you’re in heat.”

Her Soul.  _ Her Soul.  _ Queen to queen, shouldn’t they belong to each other? She grinds the heel of her hand  _ hard  _ into her eye socket, letting the pain refocus her, chase the seductive thoughts away. “I know,” she says through clenched teeth. “Forget it. I’ll be fine. You’re the priority. Get you safe. Plenty of iso rooms.”

“Toni…”

She’s not sure who said that, because there’s a roaring in her ears now. Tears burn in her eyes, and the furnace in her chest is maddeningly hot. She can’t even see if they’re moving anymore. “Let’s just go. I-I can’t… I can’t keep this much longer,” she says desperately, catches herself rubbing her thighs together. “I should… I need…Oh  _ God help me. _ ”

“Sam, go get Clint and Natasha,” says Bucky from very far away. 

From just as distant, Clint snarls, “We’re here. Think we’d leave her alone like this?” And someone who smells an awful lot like him scoops her up.

Everything goes hazy after that, lost in fragments of hallways and doors, a broad chamber stocked with big, comfortable beds, huge showers and full fridges, and waves of sweltering, crushing, scorching heat. Clutching to keeping the heat away from Bucky like she’s wrapping it in iron bands. Straddling someone’s lap, someone who’s cradling her and letting her kiss them desperately, grind into their hardness, scratch nails gone half-claws down their back. 

She surfaces briefly, long enough to see she’s straddling and all but assaulting Bucky, who is murmuring things hazily into the underside of her neck. She tries to scramble off him, horrified at what she’s doing, but his arms lock around her waist, hold her in place, and his mouth starts moving. She licks dry lips, frowns and concentrates very, very hard on what he’s saying, tries to understand it. 

“Let go now, Toni. Let go. It’s okay. Let go. We’re safe. You’re killing yourself doing this. Let it go. C’mon, babe, listen to my voice. Follow it back. Let me take it. We’re safe.”

“Bucky,” she moans brokenly, buries her face in his hair. 

“Toni,” he says, sighing with relief. “Babe. You gotta let the heat go. You’ve taken it all. It’ll kill you. Give it back, c’mon. We’re safe. Let go, babe.” 

She shivers against him. Feels like brands the touch of many hands on her back and shoulders, writhes under them. “I need…to know no one’s getting hurt.” 

“Shh,” Clint says from behind her, and strokes lightly over her shoulders with his fingers.  “We’re here. C’mon, sweetheart. No one’s going to get hurt.”

Toni sobs with the thought she can stop doing this. “You promise?”

“We promise,” Peggy says warmly, and her hands settle on Toni’s left arm. 

“It’s okay, Toni,” Sam says, touching the back of her neck. 

“We’re all here, Toni,” Steve says, brushing his knuckles over her cheek. 

“Okay.” She reaches blindly back, feels a hand grab hers tightly, knows by the calluses it’s Clint’s. Reaches again with her free hand, and gets a strange hand in return, feminine, but not Natasha. Peggy? “I need to go,” she mumbles. “Iso room ‘cross the hall.” 

Bucky’s forehead presses against hers again, and his palms are solid and cold and firm on her heated cheeks. “Stay,” he says softly. “You and your court. Stay with me and mine.”

She reels drunkenly, and the room spins, but no one’s looking aghast or against the idea, and she’s so tired of burning up. “Okay,” she whispers, and relaxes, throws her arms wide and lets herself fall backwards off the cliff into the drowning sea.

Someone tears her jeans off her, the ripping of the denim not quite drowning out that same person making eager, hungry noises in her ear, sliding in and out of her with thick, clever fingers and shoving her forward onto her hands and knees and pushing a cock into her. She moans, fucking back onto it wantonly as it pounds against her, squeezing and milking it hard with rippling spasms as a miniature orgasm quakes through her before dropping into the buildup of another. Hands settle on her hips – Clint’s calluses again – and he sets a fast, rough rhythm that has her keening and writhing.

She hears sloppy, frantic noises, sees a flash of blond hair bobbing on a thick, stiff cock right in front of her mouth. She stretches for them, coming along the shaft from the opposite side. The blond – Steve – groans and snags a handful of her hair, and their mouths meet in a tangle of tongues with the head of the cock between them. It’s sloppy and wet as they fight over the cock and each other’s tongues, and someone curses violently. A hand slaps into her head, yanks her hair tight, and a howl erupts from above her, Bucky’s voice, destroyed and desperate. 

Steve scrambles around, hauled and helped by Bucky’s shaking hands, and sinks onto Bucky while facing Toni, eyes rolling back. Toni pulls herself onto her knees, licking her way up Steve’s abdomen, shuffling in with Clint amazingly not missing a stroke behind her, and yanks Steve’s head towards hers, practically screaming into his mouth when his hand finds her clit and starts rolling it gently. But fair’s fair, so she reaches down with both hands, takes his cock, and strokes fast and light. 

Panting and gasping into each other’s mouths, Toni clings to Steve as Clint’s determined, rough fucking sends her over the edge into an orgasm that whites out her vision, and Clint tightens inside her, stuttering and loud and breathing words of love into her ear. He falls away from her, and Steve works his fingers in, but his eyes are bright and unfocused, keening whines that are each louder than the last. Toni speeds up the pace of her hand, swallowing all those delightful noises coming out of his throat, growling loudly in gratified ego when he comes apart between her and Bucky. 

A flash of red distracts her, and she jerks her head to track it. A throaty yowl rumbles in her chest at the sight of Natasha, slinking on her hands and knees towards Toni, eyes huge and gold and drowning and skin glistening with sweat. Toni lunges and grabs for her, and Natasha rolls onto her back, baring her throat, opening her arms and her legs to her queen. Toni’s vision goes scarlet and gold as she falls on Natasha, and everything fades away into a blur of skin and sound, scent and slick, wet heat. 

\------

When she comes to again, there’s cool water pouring onto her from above, accompanied by the hiss of the shower, and she’s straddling Bucky as he moves gently inside her, on the edge of coming for the... She doesn’t even know how many times now. She gasps and shudders through a deep, body-shaking orgasm, feels Bucky stutter and jerk raggedly, and his teeth sink into her shoulder as her orgasm milks his from him. 

“Holy fuck,” she breathes, and her voice is as creaky and hoarse as if she’d been screaming for hours. She tilts her head forward, wraps her arms around Bucky’s shoulders, and smooths her hands over his scarred back. “Jesus Christ. How’re you doing?”

Bucky’s laugh is a deep vibration against her chest. “I may never use my dick again,” he says, and scoots them both directly into the cascade from the shower overhead. “But I think the worst of the heat’s past now.”

She blinks through the water streaming past her eyes. “Already? That was quick.”

Bucky smooths her sodden hair back from her face. “Toni, it’s been four days,” he says gently. 

She blinks again, and her breath hitches hard. “What? No. Two days, max. Two days. It’s never been more than two days.”

“I think it’s cos you dragged my heat into you. Or we were feedin’ off each other’s, or somethin’. Bruce’ll no doubt have an answer for us at some point in the future. Regardless.” His hands slide up and down her biceps reassuringly. “Talk to me, Toni. You still look panicked. What’s going through your head?”  

She bites her lip, gnaws it. “Four days is two days longer than the implant’s supposed to produce the counteragent for at a time. What if it overloaded the implant? I never thought to test it under….”

“Shh,” Bucky says soothingly, cutting off her babbling with a soft kiss. “You’re fine. We’re fine. Everyone’s fine. Phil and Pepper put on hazmat gear and restocked our food and water, gave you, me, Natasha, Sam, and Peggy booster shots so our implants wouldn’t burn out. Nobody knotted.” He snickers then. “Although… I’m pretty sure Clint and Steve are gonna be practically comatose for a while. Hard being the only alphas in a room with two queens in heat.”

“Yeah, sucks to be them,” she says with a snort. “They’re going to be insufferable for a while, all smug and puffed up with alpha pride.”

“Eh, let ‘em. They fuckin’ earned it,” Bucky says, then groans and helps her shift off his lap, but keeps his arm around her shoulders, resting her cheek against the top of her head when she nestles against his chest. “Thank you, babe,” he says quietly. 

“For what?”

“For not lettin’ me turn the pack-home into the Hydra lab.”

Toni blinks and shuffles around enough to look up at him, the frowning lines in his face, and reaches to brush them away with her fingers. “Hey,” she chides gently. “None of that, now. It’s not your fault.”

“I know, it’s just…” He sighs and leans back against the wall. “I really fuckin’ hate ‘em, you know? They broke me. Can’t hold a pack, can barely hold a court, can’t control my own fuckin’ heats anymore. Half the time, I don’t feel like I’m a queen anymore, but one’a those aberrations they keep saying we are.”

“I get that,” Toni says softly, picks up his hand from where it’s lying loosely in his lap and threads her fingers through his. “You’re still a queen, though. You’re my, our Soul. I can’t do this without you.”

He huffs a laugh. “Love you too, babe. Still, thank you. Can’t think many queens’d be willing to practically kill themselves to swallow another’s heat.”

“I,” she says haughtily, “am reckless and impulsive and I never think before I act. Ask anyone.” She bumps her nose against his. “Anytime, Buck. I can’t remember much, but I’m pretty sure it was a good four days.”

“Mmhmm.” Bucky is cat-eyed and smug with satiation. “Probably not what Phil had in mind when he said he wanted pack-bonding activities, though.”

It hurts to laugh, jostles well-abused muscles and skin, pulls at everything that’s sore and bruised, but Toni’s helpless to stop it and, after a second, hissing in just as much pain, Bucky joins her, and the water washes the last of the sweat and heat-scent down the drain. 

\----

_from:_ _Phil Coulson <philipjcoulson@avengers.si.com>_ __  
_to:_ _Avengers Pack_ __  
_date:_ _Fri, Jul 14, 2017 at 11:22 AM_ _  
___subject:  Next Pack Gathering (Sunday, 10am-12am)

_ Yes, it’s still going ahead. The only excused from this gathering are Clint and Steve who are still recovering in the med-lab from the tiny hitch that happened last weekend. _

_ \- Phil _

_from:_ _Toni Stark <thequeen@avengers.si.com>_ __  
_to:_ _Avengers Pack_ __  
_date:_ _Fri, Jul 14, 2017 at 1:09 PM_ _  
___subject:  Re: Next Pack Gathering (Sunday, 10am-12am)

_ You and I need to have a chat about your definition of “tiny hitch”, Coulson. - T _

_from:_ _Phil Coulson <philipjcoulson@avengers.si.com>_ __  
_to:_ _Avengers Pack_ __  
_date:_ _Fri, Jul 14, 2017 at 1:44 PM_ _  
___subject:  Re: Re: Next Pack Gathering (Sunday, 10am-12am)

_ Of course, boss. I’ve attached the appropriate form to this email. If you could fill it out and have it back to me ASAP, I’ll address your concerns with all due haste.  _

_ \- Phil _

_ attachment:  Form 24132(c) - Request for Redefinition of Terminology.pdf _ _  
_ _ Download _ _ |  _ _ Open _ _ |  _ _ Quick Look _

_from:_ _Toni Stark <thequeen@avengers.si.com>_ __  
_to:_ _Phil Coulson <philipjcoulson@avengers.si.com> ___  
_date:_ _Fri, Jul 14, 2017 at 2:22 PM_ _  
___subject:  Re: Re: Re: Next Pack Gathering (Sunday, 10am-12am)

_ I hate you. - T _

_ attachment:  HERES YOUR FUCKING FORM PHIL.pdf _ _  
_ _ Download _ _ |  _ _ Open _ _ |  _ _ Quick Look _

**Author's Note:**

>  **A Note On Heat in _Heat_**  
>  In this world, omegas control fertility. During their heat, their bodies produce a pheromone that triggers their alpha's knot, which is the only time viable sperm/eggs are produced. We're still working out the logistics for non-het pairings, but suffice to say that omegas are the chief controllers of pack size, which is one of the contributing reasons to the alpha uprising many many years ago. 
> 
> Implants are a contraceptive in nature, a fairly recent development, that prevent the hormone's release during heats. Much like humans get to have implants now that do much the same thing, preventing ovulation. While contraceptives have been around for quite some time in one form or another, most omegas are not allowed to access them (as the much larger world is quite different from the true queen pack), and are of varying reliability. Implants are a vast improvement, and while it's not impossible, it's pretty damn hard for a heat to overcome the counter-agent the implant pumps out.
> 
> No hormone, no knot, no pregnancy, no cub. Mostly because surprise babies are in the grey area for both myself and my co-author. We prefer our world to have a choice in child-bearing. Consent, consent, consent.
> 
>  **A Note About Bucky Barnes**  
>  I told you there'd be spoilers. :) 
> 
> Yes, Toni's pack has two queens, because Bucky is too damaged from his time with HYDRA to hold one on his own the way he's supposed to be able to. Toni is the Heart of the Pack, but Bucky is the Soul. Suffice to say that Toni might be the ultimate authority, Bucky is still a queen omega and his voice carries quite a lot of weight, and between the two of them, the ever-growing Avengers Pack is happy, healthy and relatively stable.
> 
>  **A final note**  
>  If you have anything at all to say, even if you think you leave stupid comments, please leave one anyway. :) Both Kit and myself adore hearing even "this was good", and it's always a pick-me-up.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Heat--Phil's Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266877) by [ficlicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficlicious/pseuds/ficlicious), [silvershadowkit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvershadowkit/pseuds/silvershadowkit)




End file.
